Una eternidad junto a ti
by I. Jane Adams
Summary: -¿Me concede esta pieza señorita?- Toma gentilmente mi mano y, pese a ser la única que ve el futuro en el salón, él conoce la respuesta.- Serie de viñetas para Alice y Jasper. Rating T por sugerencias de temas adultos en algunos casos.
1. Recompensa

**Summary: **Porque cuando él tomó su mano solo quedo espacio para el amor, porque todo lo que sintió fue esperanza. Un monstruo que se convirtió en ángel, un ángel que la salvó. Serie de viñetas para Alice y Jasper.

**Disclaimer**: Nada es mío, pero lo que daría porque Jasper lo fuera. Todo es de la gran, la única, la inigualable, creadora de mis amores platónicos, Stephenie Meyer.

**

* * *

**

1. Recompensa.

Era intolerable. Estar sentados junto a tantos humanos, junto a tantas posibles víctimas.

Sabía que Alice lo notaba, sabía que estaba pendiente de él a cada rato, sabia de sus pequeñas conversaciones con Edward sobre el contenido de su mente en este momento, preguntándose si caería, si atacaría a alguien.

Y eso era _desesperante_. Sentir que ni tu propia familia confiaba en tu autocontrol, sentir que nadie espera más de ti que atacar, como lo había hecho María, como lo habían hecho los demás.

Veía a los alumnos pasar de un lado a otro, con sus almuerzos, hablando de un sinfín de banalidades, desconociendo el peligro en el que se encontraban al comer junto a cinco vampiros, o quizá el peligro de comer cerca de uno de ellos en particular. Y era uno de esos momentos en los que se decía a si mismo que debía ser fuerte, que debía seguir. Sin importar la sangre, sin importar la sed.

Solo por ella.

Y entonces un toque delicado lo saco de sus pensamientos, una mano. La mano de Alice. Su Alice, que le sonreía con una dulzura y un amor inigualable, porque no era necesario tener su poder para saber que había amor en cada uno de sus gestos. Lo sentía con cada mirada de ella, con cada sonrisa, con cada palabra; simplemente lo sabía. Y era por esas sonrisas seguía ahí.

La sed era algo que no siempre se podía tolerar, pero en ocasiones como esta valía la pena.

Porque ella era la luz al final del túnel, su paraíso terrenal particular.

Porque para él Alice era su mejor recompensa.

**Fin**

* * *

Para mí el mejor personaje de la saga, junto a Edward, es Jasper y su relación con Alice es tan hermosa que merecen más historias. Si les gusta la idea se continúa. Ojala les guste.

Esta historia para todos aquellos que me leen, espero su opinión.

_Cuídense mucho_

**Jane Adams.**


	2. Acompañante

**Disclaimer: **Nada, lamentablemente, es mío. Todo es de Meyer, la genio que me hizo enamorarme de Jasper Hale. Esto es sin fines de lucro. Solo gasto tiempo e imaginación.

Perdonen la demora, pero he regresado del mas acá.

Por cierto muchas gracias por sus comentarios anteriores a **Kunisuke**, **Drehn**, **marata1507**, **YOmisma**, **Deebbie** y **threenames. **Para ustedes esta viñeta, que hoy se narra en segunda persona.

_Disfrútenla. _

* * *

****

2-Acompañante.

Ves caminar a la gente por los pasillos del abarrotado centro comercial; algunos como tú, esperando a su pareja. Otras como ella, comprando y disfrutando de cada detalle a su alrededor.

No te incomoda el paso de tantos niños, ya que cazaron ayer por la tarde; y eso te da más serenidad para la tarea que tu esposa te ha encomendado.

_-Jasper, ¿quieres buscar algún vestido para mí?-_un vestido, no es muy difícil de encontrar, sabes que lo hace con toda la intención, quiere que tú escojas el vestido que te gustaría _verle _puesto. Sonríes con picardía.

Y tu búsqueda comienza.

Ves trajes largos y cortos; azules, rojos y negros; de encaje y con volados; y al fin te quedan tres, los tres igual de delicados, los tres igual de perfectos.

Y ahí es cuando te enorgulleces de ser una de las pocas personas que conoce a Alice a fondo, que conoce sus visiones.

Vas con ellos a la sección donde ella se encuentra, los probadores. Y pese a conocer su talla a la perfección, respetas su deseo de probárselos frente a ti. De ser el primero en verlos.

Y es cuando le dices que los tres son perfectos, y la sorprendes, una vez más, por no haber decidido ninguno en particular. Es cuando ella abre la puerta tan sólo vestida con su ropa íntima, agarra los tres vestidos junto a tu mano y te dice que la ayudes a probrárselos, con una mirada insinuante, que recuerdas por qué te gusta ir de compras con Alice.

Te gusta ser el primero en verle un traje puesto, pero también te gusta ser el primero, y el único, en quitárselo.

Sí, que bueno que hoy, Edward estaba cazando.

**FIN**

* * *

Que levante la mano la que quiera ser Alice en este momento, yo levanto la dos xD Nunca me cansaré de soñar despierta con Jasper, lo sé, mi debilidad aparentemente son los ex confederados.

Ojalá les gustara tanto como a mí, quería salir de la rutina. En mi opinión, ellos esperan estar a solas, eso es todo. Dudas, quejas y opiniones. Todo se acepta. Espero sus comentarios.

Con cariño.

Jane.


	3. Enmiendas

**Disclaimer**: Si lo reconoces, ciertamente no es mío_. _Todo es de Meyer.

Una loca idea que se cruzó por mi mente hace unos días, y aquí está. De mi pareja favorita Alice&Jasper. Narrado desde el punto de vista de Alice, de lo que sintió estando encerrada, de la única persona que se preocupaba por ella en su soledad, de su transformación y de Jasper. Ojala les guste y Feliz Navidad.

* * *

**Enmiendas.**

_Pasado._

Me gustaría hacer tantas cosas que simplemente no puedo hacer, no por temor a equivocarme sino por no poder salir de aquí. De estas paredes blancas en las que mis padres me encerraron. De este lugar que se ha vuelto mi más fiel compañero. Me gustaría ir a los bailes de la ciudad, ir de compras con mi hermana y conseguir al chico de mi visión. Como quisiera poder salir de aquí, divertirme y ser feliz. Pero como siempre he pensado, todo tiene un lado positivo y pese a mi edad, depender de las decisiones de los demás, de mi cárcel particular y de la soledad, tengo un amigo. Un amigo que se preocupa por el estado de mi corazón y que no le asusta cuantas visiones pueda tener en un día. _Un amigo de verdad_.

Un amigo que está en problemas.

Lo noto, alguien lo perturba, pero no sé bien quién es. He visto al sujeto un par de veces en mi mente. James es su nombre, y yo su objetivo. Sé que me quiere, pero no se por que… solo sé que hoy vendrá por mí. Que hoy seré como él.

Y por eso cuando la puerta es desprendida no me sorprendo. Tampoco cuando llega y me muerde dulcemente; ya estaba decidido, había decidido salvarme y esa fue su única opción, por eso cuando con un leve "lo siento" se despide de mi para atacar a mi depredador sólo puedo suspirar un "lo sé" y comienza el dolor.

Luego de eso todo es oscuridad.

Y despierto de un sueño que no me siento capaz de recordar.

_Presente._

Quizá si hubiera sabido antes la verdad no hubiera vagado tanto tiempo sin rumbo fijo, quizá si hubiera recordado mi pasado hubiera perdonado antes a mi familia. Pero la verdad es que no me arrepiento de nada.

Porque ahora lo recuerdo, quería ser libre, quería ser feliz. Y ahora lo soy.

Ahora Jasper está junto a mí.

Quizá si hubiera recordado todo antes, mi existencia sería diferente, pero ya no me importa. Porque su mano sujeta la mía, porque lo encontré.

_Futuro._

**FIN**

* * *

Aun no me convence del todo, pero igual quería publicarla, espero sus opiniones. Porque hay que abarcar todos los aspectos de la saga y este es uno que siempre me causó curiosidad.

Un Review sería un bonito regalo de navidad. ¿Que opinan?

_¡Felices Fiestas!._

Jane.


	4. Vals

**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío, personajes, locaciones y demás le pertenecen a S. Meyer. Sólo me acredito las circunstancias narradas a continuación.

Y finalmente, ¡volví! Siento mucho abandonar esta historia por tanto tiempo, y espero que todavía se acuerden de ella. Pero un review muy reciente me hizo retomarla, y gracias a mis vacaciones he podido lograrlo. Así que sin más los dejo con la continuación.

Disfrútenla.

* * *

**3. Vals.**

_-¿Me concede esta pieza señorita?_

Toma gentilmente mi mano y, pese a ser la única que ve el futuro en el salón, él conoce la respuesta. Pero como todo caballero, la espera.

_-Será un honor._

Jasper sonríe, sus dientes brillan y me deslumbran haciendo que contenga el aliento, yo río con alegría, con emoción, como una niña pequeña y empezamos a bailar. No es necesaria la música, pero él la hace para los dos.

-_Un, dos, tres. Un, dos, tres. Un giro, y un, dos, tres._

Y me hace girar sobre mis pies, _me hace volar_. Nuestras manos se enlazan, se separan y se buscan una vez más. Todo para seguir su dulce compás. Su mano izquierda, mi mano derecha. Su pie adelante y el mío atrás.

No es necesario el ensayo, pero Bella no tiene por qué saberlo. No es necesario que cuente, pero es parte de nuestra música. No es necesario que repita lo que siento, porque ambos lo sabemos. Pero no puedo evitarlo.

_-Te amo Jazz. _

No importa que estemos en el salón. Porque he visto el futuro y también Edward. Sentimos su ausencia y Jasper mi entusiasmo.

Y es cuando sus labios presionan fugazmente los míos, susurrándome –_ y yo a ti Alice-_, que el baile comienza.

Es cuando no importa nada más.

**Fin.**

* * *

Bueno, hay algo que no me convence y luego de tanto sin escribir mis dudas aumentan. Pero imaginé esta escena y no he podido contenerme. Imaginarme a Jasper llevando el paso del baile, fue hermoso. Y me pareció una escena perfecta para ellos. Espero les guste y sus opiniones.

_Cuídense mucho_

**Jane.**


	5. Emboscada

**Disclaimer: **Nada, lamentablemente, es mío. Todo es de Meyer. Esto es sin fines de lucro. Sólo gasto tiempo e imaginación.

Bueno, he vuelto con algo un poco más subido de tono. Así que no estoy muy segura de si la clasificación es la correcta, sólo se da a entender la situación, pero me gustaría que me dijeran si la clasificación es la adecuada.

Gracias a las personas que agregaron esta historia a favoritos :) para ustedes dos esto va. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

**Emboscada.**

Eran las doce de la noche.

La hora muerta. Y Jasper estaba tremendamente aburrido.

Edward estaba con Bella. Carlise y Esme habían decidido darse una pequeñas, pero merecidas vacaciones en su isla. Emmet, bueno bastaba decir que estaba con Rosalie.

Y Alice, su pequeña Alice. No estaba ahí.

Se estaba escondiendo en su habitación. No sabía que hacía y personalmente le daba un poco de miedo averiguarlo.

Así que ahí estaba él. Jasper Hale. Sólo a las afueras de su casa, sin hacer absolutamente nada.

Había sopesado la posibilidad de buscar a Alice, pero sabía que si estaba ocupada prefería no molestarla, aunque sabía que jamás lograría hacerlo. Había pensado en cazar, pero irónicamente estaba satisfecho. Así que aquí se encontraba, esperando.

Y una idea llego a su cabeza.

O si, vería cuanto tardaría Alice en ver lo que pensaba.

Primero decidió irse a la biblioteca. Y escogió entre su gran colección, un libro que pocas veces había leído, pero que nunca dejaba de inquietarlo.

A Alice le encantaba, decía que siempre había algo nuevo por descubrir –Sonrió con picardía.-

Repasó los últimos capítulos, los mejores en su opinión.

Y luego decidió ir hasta la pequeña cascada, no muy lejos de su casa. No tardaría más de un minuto en llegar, y ella tardaría mucho menos.

Recordaba ese sitio, había ido en variadas ocasiones. A pensar, a leer, a estar con ella.

Siempre había pensado que el sonido de la caída del agua se asemejaba a la voz de Alice, relajante. Acorde, constante. –Una piedra cayó por la caída de agua, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos brevemente, sonrió nuevamente- pero a la vez, impredecible.

Ya había pasado exactamente un minuto.

Y pensó que sería buen momento. De todas formas lo disfrutaría.

Dio un último vistazo a los alrededores, tampoco quería exponer a un humano aventurero, ni mucho menos. Prefería prevenir.

Y luego de otro par de segundos, empezó a desabotonar su camisa.

Tres botones, exactamente tres botones fue lo que tardó en sentir su presencia.

Pero la ignoró.

-¿Qué haces Jazz?-

Su dulce voz, había sonado extrañamente cercana, eso sí lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Estaba frente a él. Viéndolo graciosamente, como si de una niña pequeña se tratase. Como si no supiera lo que iba a hacer y esperaba ansiosa la respuesta. Demasiado ansiosa por lo que pudo notar.

-Bueno, estaba un poco aburrido. No quise molestarte Alice, así que decidí tomar un baño, eso es todo.- Empezó Jasper, pero la mirada acusadora de Alice le estaba quitando crédito a su historia.

-Jasper…

-Alice.

-¡Eres un tramposo!

-No sé a qué te refieres.-Jasper estaba conteniendo las ganas de reír, quizá no tuviera ese don para ver el futuro, pero la conocía lo suficiente como para saber lo que haría.

Dos segundos, eso fue lo que ella tardó en unir sus labios con los de él.

-Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero.-Suspiró contra su cuello.

-Quizás… pero no quería interrumpirte cariño.

-Mentiroso…-y lo volvió a besar.

Si alguien sabía jugar sucio era él, mira que pasar imágenes tan nítidas en su cerebro para decidir llevarlas a cabo en esa cascada, ella no podía contenerse con una visión así, _no quería contenerse_.

Una de sus manos acarició la cicatriz más notoria en su pecho, la primera de muchas por recorrer.

Había tardado menos de un minuto en llegar, pero tardaría horas en irse. Porque lo amaba, en cuerpo y alma.

_Se amaban._

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

Bien, no es lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir, pero para mí estos momentos también se dan para esta pareja, aprovechando que la casa está para ellos. No hay lectores de mente cerca, ni vampiros entrometidos por ahí. Así que esto salió, siempre amaré a Jasper y disfruté el imaginarlo ideando una emboscada para Alice. A ver qué opinan, si les gusta la continuaré, si hay comentarios se continúa :)

Cuídense mucho.

Jane.


	6. Temor

Disclaimer: Los personajes, así como locaciones, utilizados a continuación no me pertenecen. Los créditos respectivos a Meyer y demás. Esto es sin fines de lucro.

Si, borré una viñeta, pero sólo porque tenía errores que debo arreglar. Cuando termine con ella la subiré de nuevo :)

Para la comunidad **Amor a primera vista**, gracias por agregar mi historia, me enteré hace poco. Así que para todos los que se pasan, es una comunidad con una recopilación de historias sobre Alice y Jasper.

**

* * *

**

Eran vampiros. Inmortales y poderosos.

No temían al mal, ellos estaban destinados al mal.

No temían a un humano, estaban destinados a tomar humanos.

No temían a muchas cosas, muchas cosas temían a ellos.

Sin embargo, temían a otros vampiros.

Diferentes vampiros, con diferentes intereses.

Jasper temía a los Vulturi.

Aquella noble familia de vampiros que había fijado su objetivo en su esposa.

Aquellos vampiros, armados con un sinfín de recursos, dispuestos a hacer cumplir sus leyes.

Los mismos vampiros amantes del futuro y lo desconocido. Coleccionistas natos, que veían en Alice una pieza exquisita que añadir.

Algo que jamás permitiría.

.

Alice temía a María.

Aquella sombra que aún deambulaba por este mundo.

Aquella que había marcado a Jasper de tantas formas, con cicatrices y recuerdos que ella se esforzaba en borrar.

Aquella causante del temor de su esposo. Que tarde o temprano podría aparecer en sus vidas, en la vida de él.

Reclamando su más fiel soldado, su amante, su juguete. Y eso la llenaba de temor.

María no se llevaría a Jasper, ella no lo permitiría.

Porque Jasper era el único ser que la haría cambiar a su familia y huir hacia el fin del mundo.

Porque Alice era el único ser que lo haría enfrentarse a Volterra, sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Porque no tenían miedo a la muerte, pero si tenían miedo a la soledad.

Aquella definida en un mundo sin Alice y Jasper.

Donde sus demonios los reclamarían sin piedad.

* * *

Los fantasmas existen, aquellos creados en el pasado, dispuestos a atormentar el futuro. Gracias por sus reviews, son lo mejor.

Besos, Jane.


End file.
